


Jealous, Much?

by rhettblue



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettblue/pseuds/rhettblue
Summary: Her and Chandler were just messing around, right?  At least, that's what Veronica had thought.





	Jealous, Much?

**Author's Note:**

> i've never actually written fan fiction before, so let's see how this goes.

Veronica Sawyer had been a part of the Heathers for two weeks. She considered this a testament to her patience and overall respect for human life, considering how many times she wished she could strangle one of them.

Admittedly, they weren't nearly as bad as she had thought. Of course, this could be because they gave her a makeover and she could now walk through the hallways without being constantly ridiculed, but she'd like to think that there was some good in them. 

McNamara, for example, was incredibly sweet and never failed to give out compliments to any of her friends (she was still a Heather though, and her kindness didn't apply to anyone lower on the social status ladder, but Veronica was hoping she could build on that).

Duke, despite all her faults, was the most loyal person she knew. It was true that she was also the bitchiest out of the three and never hesitated to pick a fight over anything. It became another matter entirely when someone outside of the clique tried to start something, and Duke suddenly morphed into the protective mom-friend. It was nice having her around when Kurt attempted to stick his tongue down her thoat- the green Heather kicked his ass so hard he couldn't sit properly for a week.

And Chandler- well, Veronica had questioned her intentions when she was allowed into the group. Those questions were answered the first time she went to the red one's house alone and ended up pinned against a wall and Heather's mouth on hers. Veronica kept telling herself that it didn't mean anything and that they were using each other for sex, but sometimes she'd catch Heather staring at her with an expression she couldn't quite place and didn't know what to make of it.

\----

Currently, the four of them were sitting at their lunch table, talking about Ram's party. At least, that's what Veronica thought they were talking about. She was too busy watching the new guy across the cafeteria.

He was hot, if she was being honest. Not Heather Chandler hot- God, no one was Heather Chandler hot- but still. At least it would be something to get her mind off the demon queen.

Suddenly her attention was brought back to the table by Chandler snapping her fingers in front if her face. "Jesus, Veronica, pay attention. This is your first party and you need to be ready." 

"I think she was watching Jason Dean, the new transfer," McNamara giggled, shooting Veronica a wink. "He's kind of cute, don't you think? You should totally go for him."

"I mean yeah, I guess," Veronica mumbled, a half grin on her face as she glanced over in his direction again. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw Chandler's jaw clench, but she could've been imagining it.

"Pleass, he's crazy hot. The trench coat thing is kind of emo overkill, but I could look past that. If you ruin your chance with him, I might take a shot." Duke was so full of bullshit. Everyone knew she had been crushing on Mac since fourth grade- except Mac, of course.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go talk to him," Veronica sighed, sticking her tongue out at Duke. She stopped to dump her trash, but before she could get halfway across the cafeteria to him, she felt a hand grab her arm and roughly drag her into the hallway. She was surprised to see Heather Chandler attached to that arm, as she wasn't sure what she had done to invoke her wrath.

"What the hell was that?" The Heather in question got right to the point, even if her point was a little vague and Veronica had no idea what she was talking about. 

"What the hell was what? I was about to go talk to Jason Dean, or whatever Heather said his name was, and I'm not really sure what your deal is."

Heather pulls back a bit, her face scrunching up like she doesn't understand what Veronica doesn't understand. She starts to speak, but then catches sight of a group of kids walking down the hallway towards them. Groaning, she pulls Veronica into the bathroom, checking to make sure it's empty before continuing.

"You're not sure what my deal is? God, I don't know, maybe because just last Saturday I had you in my bed, begging for it? I think I'm entitled to feel a little confused as to why you're now subjecting me to listen to you talk about how the new kid who looks like a fucking school shooter is just so goddamn attractive." 

Veronica blinked. And then blinked again, because it seemed to be the only thing she was capable of doing. Everyone knew that Heather Chandler screwed around with a lot of people. It was a fact of life. So, then, why was she making such a big deal of Veronica thinking a boy was cute?

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to articulate any thought. Heather, meanwhile, somehow managed to look both more hurt and more pissed with each passing second. "You know what? Forget I said anything. Fuck whoever you want Veronica, I don't fucking care." With that, she pushed past Veronica and started to leave the bathroom but the brunette caught her hand at the last second, which Heather tried- unsuccessfully- to shake off.

"Heather..." She started, still trying to form the words. As Chandler looked back at her, she realized that her eyes were glassy, like the blonde was close to tears and would like nothing more to leave before Veronica could see.

Realization dawned on her, and Veronica had to bite back a grin when she figured out why Heather was upset. Heather, upon seeing Veronica's poorly concealed smile, simply scoffed and tried to leave again before Veronica tugged on her hand to face her. 

"Is someone a little jealous? Of Jason Dean?" The girl in blue asked, her amusement obvious.

Heather scoffed again, this time looking uncomfortable. "Jealous? Please, Veronica, spare me. Of course I'm not jealous of the Jesse James wannabe."

Veronica was unimpressed. "Chandler, you dragged me into a bathroom to keep me from talking to him. I think that's called jealousy."

Biting her lip, Heather sighed. "Okay, fine, I was jealous. I like you. A lot. I thought you knew that. I don't invite just anyone over to my house to fuck."

At this, the brunette raised a single disbelieving eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look. Even if I have been with a lot of people, they're usually not invited into my room. And I certainly don't raise them to the top of the social hierarchy just because I think they're gorgeous. I wanna date you Roni. And I don't want psycho trench coat kid anywhere near you.""

Veronica laughed, arms wrapping around Heather's waist. "I think that can be arranged." She pulled the taller girl closer, tilting her head up to whisper in her ear. "Also, the only reason I was looking at Jason Dean was because I needed to get the thought of you naked out of my head."

Heather pulled back quickly, her eyes darkening rapidly. She leaned in to connect their lips, but the bell rang just before she could, causing Veronica to pull away and for her to groan.

"Roni... You can't say shit like that and then not finish it," the one in red pouted, her lower lip sticking out the tiniest bit.

"Well, I kind of want to get into a good college, and I can't do that if I miss class. So, you'll have to wait until after school, when you'll give me a ride to your place and I'll let you have your way with me. Deal?"

Heather Chandler shivered at the words and nodded, giving Veronica a peck on the lips. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
